The Fourth Child
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: We know that Motherboard brought 3 children to help fight Hacker, but what if Hacker decided to fight fire with fire and brought a Fourth Child to Cyberspace and convinced him to fight against Motherboard. *Rating may be changed in later chapters*. Hiatus for the foreseeable future
1. Prolouge

"Ga! Darn those Earth brats!" raved 'The' Hacker as another of his plans were foiled, by three Earth Children and a mechanical bird. The plan had been so simple and yet ingenious at the same time, he had taken the King of Radopolis Dudicus and held him for ransom. But then the kids showed up with Digit a cyber-bird and managed to free him, and ruin another of his schemes for Domination of Cyberspace.

Now he was back in his ship the Grim Wreaker unleashing his frustrations on his two minions, Buzz and Delete. Buzz was a short round cyborg with a large mouth that had red lips and fangs, Delete was the taller of the two with a long thin body and large nose. They were the first and thus far only minions that he had, and since he couldn't find anyone better they would have to do for now.

"Boss we're sorry that the kids managed to free the King, but it wasn't our fault" said Buzz as he tried and failed to calm Hacker down, Hacker swirled around and glared with all his might at the diminutive cyborg. "Not your Fault!" said Hacker in mock disbelief "You were the ones that were supposed to guard the King and you fell sleep and let the Earth brats free him!".

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback-<em>

_After sneaking into Radopolis and placed the King in a cell on the Grim Wreaker Hacker turned to Buzz and Delete, "Now you are to watch the King until I return" instructed Hacker firmly. He knew trusting them with such a important task was unwise, but Hacker had to go finish his preparations for Radopolis._

"_You can count on us Boss" promised Buzz with Delete nodding vigorously next to him, Hacker said nothing and turned to leave. Once Hacker was out of sight Buzz pulled out a pair of lawn chairs and sat down on one, with Delete following after a moments hesitation. "Uh Buzzy are you sure we should be relaxing?" asked Delete anxiously, "The Earth kids could be here any minute"._

"_Don't worry we have plenty of time before they get here" assured Buzz before holding out a box of donuts, "Want one?"._

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

_Buzz was asleep snoring loudly while holding a half eaten doughnut in his hand, while Delete had a Bunny Lovers magazine over his face. Soon a door into the room began to slowly open to reveal the Cyber Squad plus Digit creeped into the room, after giving the room a look around for any obstacles they headed for the King._

"_King Dudicus Motherboard sent us to get you" whispered Matt to which the King held his thumbs up, "Like awesome little dude the short one has like the key" King Dudicus whispered back pointing at Buzz. Matt nodded and tip toed over to the short cyborg, "Do you guys see the key?" asked Matt to which Inez shook her head no._

"_I see it and it's covered in drool" said Jackie in disgust as she pointed to where the key was, it was on Buzz's neck on a chain and in a puddle of drool. "What are you waiting for? Grab it" said Digit glancing at the door nervously, "But it is so gross" countered Jackie feebly. However under her friends relentless stares she folded, "Ew,Ew and double Ew!" whispered Jackie as her hand crept closer to the key._

_After carefully lifting the key off Buzz's neck Jackie handed Digit the key, and proceeded to wipe her hand with a handkerchief viciously. Soon they had the King free and quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly them._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"So tell me why I shouldn't scrap the two of your" said Hacker maliciously enjoying how they flinched at his harsh tone, it amused him to see them cower before him. "Because you need us to help take over Cyberspace" said Buzz certainty, he was sure that Hacker wouldn't or could ever replace them. Hacker opened his mouth to retort with a scathing comment but then closed it, "Leave me" he commanded with a frigid glare.<p>

They practically ran out of the room to avoid his wrath, once they were gone Hacker hit a button that locked the door. He sat down in his chair heavily and put his head between his hands, this was something he would never let anyone see. Hacker was thinking of different plans to take out the Earth kids, but each one ended in failure. 'What is it about them that makes them so tough' Hacker thought to himself, that was something he could never figure out.

Like how Motherboard had summoned them and from where, all he knew it was somewhere called Earth. If he could learn how Motherboard had brought them here then he could find a way to keep them from returning, but it was easier said then done. After all Motherboard would guard that knowledge zealously to prevent such a action, or to stop him from entering Earth and taking it over.

Suddenly Hacker had a brilliant idea and sat up straighter, as a imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. If Motherboard had the means to bring children from Earth here, then it must be possible to replicate it. After all if she could bring children to stop him, then why didn't she do it before. That meant she had only recently found the method to do so, and him poisoning her with the virus left her with little choice.

So with that mindset Hacker strode over to the nearest computer console, and began to type swiftly. If there had been anyone in the room with him, they would have seen a smile on Hacker's lips. Not one of smugness like he usually wore but one of pure joy, like all his dreams were coming true.

They probably were coming true.

* * *

><p>-Earth-<p>

Matt, Jackie and Inez were walking to the library, well it was more like Inez was dragging Jackie and Matt. There was a new book in a series that Inez was reading coming in today, and she wanted to get it ASAP. "Slow down Nezzie the book will be there since the librarian reserved it for you" said Matt, he wasn't surprised this made her turn around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nezzie" hissed Inez angrily to which Matt held up his hands in surrender, while Jackie was snickering in the background. After that Inez turned around releasing their hands and stalked off to the Library, leaving a confused Matt and amused Jackie. "What did I say?" asked Matt looking lost after all it was just a nickname, Jackie just shook her head at him and walked over to the Library.

* * *

><p>-Inez-<p>

Fuming Inez practically radiated her anger it infuriated her that Matt kept calling the nickname, she knew he didn't do it to be mean but it still hurt. When she was younger kids would call her names like bookworm, nerd and Nezzie, she couldn't stand hearing her best friend call her that. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't watch where she was going, until she walked into someone sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Are you okay ms?" asked a male voice that made Inez look over to see it came from the guy she walked into, "Y-yeah I'm okay" Inez assured him. Standing up he held out a hand to her which she grabbed and was help to her feet, "I'm glad that your okay" said the guy with a grin which made her grin back. "I'm Inez" said Inez holding out her hand to shake which he did a moment later, "Nice to meet you Inez I'm Dylan" said Dylan.

Before they could say anything else Jackie showed up next to Inez, "Hey Inez whose this guy" asked Jackie as she looked him over. He looked to be about their age with spiky red hair and eyes that were curiously yellow, he wore a red jacket over a black shirt with red baggy pants. "My name is Dylan" said Dylan holding out his hand to shake, "Well I'm Jackie and surprised about how cute you are" said Jackie with a grin.

Dylan had slight redness to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well I don't about being cute but thanks anyway" said Dylan shyly. Matt then showed and soon was introduced to the red head, but soon he had leave and said his goodbyes. Inez watched him leave until he was out of sight, "Inez has a crush on Dylan" sang Jackie as she watched Inez stare at the boy. Inez blushed a deep red and tried to deny it but Jackie kept teasing her, this gave Matt a strange feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well this is the new chapter and I hope I did a better job on this one then I did before, also I know it is short but I promise the chapters will be longer. So please review and let me know just how I did and if you liked it or not. Also there is a poll on my profile so go check it out plz!.**


	2. Enter the Fourth Child: Dylan

As he walked down the street Dylan's mind was on what brought him to this town, or more importantly _who. _Dylan's childhood was a very hard and cruel one, that started with his mother dying from complications during his birth. Every time he thought about it Dylan would chuckle a little darkly, it was almost ironic that she died giving birth to a new life.

Then there was his Father Mike, Dylan would never call the man his Dad because he never acted like one. Mike never treated Dylan like his son instead he was treated like a punching bag, that is if he wasn't passed out drunk. So after enduring several drunken rants about how he failed as a son, Mike passed out and Dylan saw his chance.

A few minutes later Dylan had all his stuff packed into a duffel bag and left out the back door, heading to the only relative that he knew. His uncle Issac was sympathetic to his nephew's situation and took him in, and they moved into this town. Thankfully Dylan never had to worry about his Father finding him as he died in a drunk driving accident, his son never attended the funeral.

* * *

><p>Dylan came to a two story brown building with a white picket fence around it, "Uncle Issac I'm home" called Dylan into the house. A second later his uncle entered from the kitchen, Issac was of average height with red hair and a small goatee. "Hey have a good time walking around?" asked Issac kindly to which his nephew nodded, "It was pretty cool around town" replied Dylan enthusiastically.<p>

"Good to hear it" said Issac happily, "Supper will be in a couple hours". Dylan nodded and walked upstairs to his room. While it wasn't the largest of bedrooms it was still spacious enough to accommodate Dylan's processions, most of which were books. There were a couple bookshelves in his room that were filled to the brim with books, with the occasional video game here and there.

Dylan loved to read books it didn't matter what kind, Sci-fi, History, Biographies and various others. Unlike most people who loved to read Dylan read books not for the knowledge, but for the sheer joy of simply reading. He especially enjoyed fiction novels and losing himself in the plot. Now most people who assume that he would rather stay inside to read than go outside and play, it wasn't true while Dylan enjoyed reading he never let it consume his whole life.

He stood in the middle of his room for a moment and took in the sight of his room, before striding over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a book. The title of the book was ***The Serpent's Shadow* **and soon he was lost in the pages, so much that a couple hours passed by in a blink of an eye. "Dylan Dinners ready" called Issac from downstairs, Dylan gave a start and looked over at his alarm clock and sure enough 2 hours had passed.

* * *

><p>As he raced downstairs to eat his dinner Dylan had a funny feeling in his gut, like something big was about to happen. But since he had no idea what was going to happen he shrugged it off, and dug into his food. While this was happening something big was going on in Cyberspace, and it would impact him in ways he couldn't believe.<p>

**-Cyberspace(Northern Frontier) 2 Weeks later-**

Hacker was diligently working at his workspace on board the Grim Wreaker, as he tried to recreate the Portal to Earth. Unfortunately for the self proclaimed 'Ruler' he was making minimal success, as another one of his machines failed to produce the designated results. Not to mention how many snelfus it was costing him to build the machines, now he could have easily stolen the parts needed but he didn't.

Mainly because the stolen parts would draw Motherboard's attention and by extension the Earth kids, and the last thing he need was for them to snoop around and discover what he was planning. So in order to keep his project under the radar he bought the parts 'Legally', the very word sent shivers of disgust down his spine. While his sudden turn around in behavior was met with suspicion and incredulous exclamations, he was left alone for the most part.

Hacker took a look at the notes of the experiment that he was trying, to see where it went wrong. As he read the figures on the last machine Hacker's frown got deeper and deeper, until he threw the notepad onto his desk angrily . No matter how he looked at it the Portal seemed beyond his reach even with his large mind, heaving a giant sigh Hacker turned around and left his workroom. But not before locking it with several combination locks, he didn't want anyone including Buzz and Delete entering the room.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Earth(same time)-<strong>

Since They hadn't been called into Cyberspace in two weeks Matt,Inez and Jackie were starting to get worried. Jackie being her usual Drama Queen self kept listing all the things that could have happened, this ranged from Hacker beating Motherboard to Cyberspace being destroyed. Naturally this got to the point they had to tell her to be quiet, as her Theories were driving them crazy.

So it came as a huge relief when Matt's computer screen turned on to show Motherboard as they were in his room, "Motherboard thank goodness we were starting to get worried" said Matt happily. Jackie and Inez nodded vigorously behind him, Motherboard said nothing and instead was replaced with a portal that sucked the 3 kids in. After flying through a bunch of different symbols and numbers, they found themselves in Motherboard's room at Central.

"Earth-lies boy am I glad to see you" said Digit as he flew over to them and was promptly hugged by them, "Digit what's going on why haven't we been called in the past 2 weeks?" asked Jackie relieved that her friend wasn't hurt. Digit told them everything that had been happening in Cyberspace, including how Hacker barely left the Northern Frontier except to actually buy supplies. But the real reason was unknown to them as Hacker kept it a secret, and Digit couldn't go snooping around without a legal reason because there were laws in place.

"But Hacker is a big bad guy why can't you let Digit sneak into the Northern Frontier?" asked Inez who was confused about the law,** "Because Hacker has to commit a recent crime before I can send Digit to investigate, otherwise Hacker is entitled to his privacy like every other citizen" said Motherboard sagely.** "So then why are we here?" wondered Matt curiously to which Motherboard replied with, **"While the law says that no Cyberspace citizen can be investigated without a good reason it doesn't apply to you three".**

* * *

><p>"So you want us to spy on Hacker because you think he's up to something?" asked Matt a little hesitantly, while he had no love for the Cyborg that didn't mean he was comfortable spying on him, especially if he hasn't done anything wrong(recently). "Yes after all he could be planning something at this very moment" said Digit who was that it was justified if it was Hacker, so with no way to refute that statement they headed for the Northern Frontier.<p>

-**Northern Frontier-**

Unaware that the Earth kids were coming his way Hacker decided to take a break from the experiments, by lying in a hammock as he read a novel he picked up. With Elvis playing on a record player in the background made it all the more relaxing, until Buzz and Delete ran over to him and began to talk rapidly over each other.

This went on for a couple minutes before Hacker had enough, "QUIET!" he roared silencing them immediately. "Now what is so important that you have to disturb my relaxing time?" asked Hacker irritably tapping his finger as a sign of his impatience, Buzz and Delete shared a short conversation before Delete step forward. "Boss those parts you sent for are here" said Delete puffing out his chest to seem more important, sadly it was all in vain as Hacker walked right past him without a glance.

While Buzz was trying to console Delete Hacker was signing a form, from the the delivery company. "Glad to do business Mr. Hacker" said the delivery boy cheerfully, Hacker frowned as he found him to be annoying. The transaction was complete a moment later and the delivery boy left, and Hacker returned to the Grim Wreaker, not noticing the Earth kids crouching behind a crop of rocks.

* * *

><p>Keeping low to the ground they crept closer to Hacker and his minions, as he gave them instructions to not bother him or else. Dodging around Buzz and Delete was easy since they were busy trying to catch a bunny, that escaped Delete's cage for it. "This is almost too easy" whispered Matt as they were tip toeing down a hallway, "Yeah you would think he would have some decent security" replied Inez her eyes darting left and right for a trap.<p>

Finally they came to Hacker's control center and found deserted, so they separated to look around the room. "Find anything guys?" asked Matt a couple minutes later, "Nope" replied Inez quietly. "I haven't found anything either" interjected Jackie, "And just what are you Earth brats looking for?" asked an angry voice from behind them. After jumping a foot into the air they turned around and found Hacker glaring at them from the doorway, "We're here to stop you Hacker" said Matt bravely.

* * *

><p>"Stop me?, from doing what?" asked Hacker genuinely confused, "From trying to take over Cyberspace with your invention" said Inez taking his confusion for arrogance. "What invention?" asked Hacker again he was confused and it showed on his face, the tenseness seemed to drain out of the kids. "You mean your not trying to take over Cyberspace" asked Jackie incredulously with a hint of doubt, "Not today I'm trying to relax for awhile" replied Hacker honestly.<p>

After confirming that he wasn't planning on doing anything evil for awhile, the Earth kids left to head back to Central. "Uh boss why didn't you have them arrested" asked Buzz scratching his head in confusion, "I have my reasons, now prepare the Grim Wreaker we're going to see Wicked"said Hacker as he walked up the ramp.

**-Central-**

After relaying their findings to Motherboard, Digit, and Dr Marbles, the Earth children were sent back home. Once they were gone Motherboard turned to Dr Marbles "**What are your thoughts Marbles**?" asked Motherboard seriously, "Any time Hacker is inactive for too long can only be trouble" replied Dr Marbles.

* * *

><p>-<strong> Earth-<strong>

When they arrived back in Matt's room Jackie and Inez said their goodbyes and went home, though as Inez walked into her house she never noticed the red haired boy taking out the trash next door.

_**A/n: Well after a lengthy wait I have finally finished writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it :),now there are a few things I'd like to address.**_

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** of July everybody! I hope you got to see many fireworks and set off a lot too.**_

_**If you have time or feel like it please check the poll on my profile and vote please!**_

_**For those that have enjoyed my previous Spongebob will be overjoyed to know I'm currently in the process of writing a new one. Rest assured that it will be lighter than my other ones(maybe ;), it should be up in a couple days.**_

_*****The Serpent's Shadow* is by Rick Riordan****_


	3. Something Wicked Comes This Way

A/N: I apologize for the three month wait but I have been suffering from writers block among other things. But I have returned and hopefully I'll won't be gone for months.

**Chapter 3- Something Wicked Comes This Way.**

"uh Boss?," asked Buzz as the Grim Wreaker shot off towards Happily-Ever-After. "What is it Buzz?" asked Hacker calmly as he read a Wigs Weekly magazine, "i was just wondering why we're going to see Wicked, I thought you hated her" wondered Buzz in confusion. "Oh I do" Hacker confirmed as he turned a page, "but I need her help with a project of mine".

"Is it another plan to take over Cyberspace?" asked Delete excitedly, as he looked forward to it.

"Yes" said Hacker simply.

"So what is your newest scheme Boss?" asked Buzz, just as excited as Delete.

"I'm not telling you" said Hacker with a note of finality in his voice, this made Buzz and Delete about to protest but a glare Hacker sent them over the top of his magazine stopped them. The next several minutes were spent in relative silence, broken only by the angry grumbling from Buzz and Delete from under their breath. They were upset that Hacker didn't trust them enough to be told his plan, and yet he was planning on involving Wicked in on the secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep..Beep..Beep<strong>

"Boss incoming call from Wicked" said Delete after checking a console for a few minutes, "Put her on screen" commanded Hacker as he stood up throwing his magazine on the chair. A second later his window like screen was replaced with a woman with green skin and a long pointed nose, it was the Wicked Witch of Happily-Ever-after. "Well Hackie to what do I owe this surprise visit" cooed Wicked sweetly, clearly she still believed Hacker to be her perfect boyfriend.

"I need your help to finally take down Motherboard!" said Hacker with steely determination, Wicked couldn't keep her surprise from showing on her face. "y-you want my help?" asked Wicked a little stunned, clearly that wasn't what she expected to hear. "Yes but I need to speak about it in private" said Hacker giving Buzz and Delete a sideways glance, making his intent crystal clear.

Wicked agreed rather quickly after that and told Hacker she would be waiting at her Tower, after Wicked left Hacker gave Buzz instructions to head for Wicked's Tower. Hacker left the room shortly after giving the order, and headed to his workshop and gathered his notes and research material. If he was to get Wicked's help he would need every ounce of data he managed to acquire, hopefully it would be enough Hacker thought to himself silently.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Happily-Ever-After<strong>-

With a heavy thud the Grim Wreaker landed on Happily-Ever-After, as the ramp lowered the sounds of an argument could be heard. "But Boss we're your minions let us help!" said Buzz after Hacker told them to stay on board, "I said no!" replied Hacker angrily. And with that Hacker stalked down the ramp leaving his minions on board, "Oh! Hackie-poo" Wicked sang as she ran towards the villain.

Hacker had to use all of his mental capabilities to suppress the shudder that ran down his spine, instead he only gulped as she neared him.

"So Hacker what can little ol' me do for you?" asked Wicked stopping a few feet from the cyborg, "I have need of your unique talents" said Hacker curtly walking past her without a glance. "I got that but what I want know is just what your planning" said Wicked as she walked along side Hacker, "I'll tell you when we're alone" said Hacker glancing around suspiciously. Wicked pouted at having to wait for his plan to be revealed, but realized that it wasn't wise to talk out in the open.

And so they walked in silenced passing by many Fairy Tale citizens who gulped fearfully, seeing 'The' Hacker walking alongside Wicked. "So Hacker this plan of yours, will it work?" asked Wicked curiously. "We will see" said Hacker mysteriously, send a shiver of pleasure to run down Wicked spine. She always did love a man with a plan or a strong chin, and Hacker did have both!.

A short while later Hacker and Wicked arrived at her Tower, where Wicked waved her wand and dispelled the security shield. After entering the Tower and getting comfortable on a couple chairs, Hacker placed a briefcase on the coffee table and opened it. "So Hacker are you gonna tell me what the plan is or not?" asked Wicked impatiently, "Wicked who is always the ones to foil our plans" asked Hacker ignoring her question.

* * *

><p>"The Earth Brats" said Wicked with a scowl.<p>

"Correct now can you tell me where Earth is?" asked Hacker, leafing through sheets of paper.

Wicked opened her mouth to say that she did but shut it after a second, once she realized that she didn't know. "I don't know" said Wicked in a small voice, Hacker placed a pile of papers in front of her. "Read these and then tell me what you think" said Hacker before leaning back in his chair, Wicked gave him a weird look but she complied with his request. The next several minutes passed by in relative silence, broken only by Wicked's occasional questions and Hacker's explanations.

Finally Wicked lowered the paper she was reading and looked seriously at Hacker, "Well, what do you think?" prompted Hacker eagerly. "Hacker this plan of yours will take a lot of time and energy to create, much less maintain it" said Wicked with a frown, "But it is doable right?" asked Hacker to which Wicked nodded. "Then let's get started" said Hacker with a mile wide grin on his face, "but Hacker how do you know the human will obey you?" asked Wicked curiously.

"I'll think of something".

* * *

><p>-<strong>Earth-<strong>

"Bye mom I'll see you after school" said Inez walking out of her house, "Bye honey, have fun at school" said Inez's mother before she shut the door. Since Inez lived in the city she would normally walk to school, except on rainy days where her mom would give her a ride. As she walked down the sidewalk Inez noticed a familiar red haired boy ahead of her, "Hey Dylan" Inez called to the redhead.

"Hello Inez" said Dylan warmly as she caught up to him and they walked together, "So you got to school here?" asked Inez curiously. Dylan gave affirming nod, "Yeah and I can't wait to get started" said Dylan with excitement. "So what's your favorite class, mine's Math"said Inez, to which Dylan thought about it for a moment. "History" said Dylan finally, making Inez beam in response, "I love History" she gushed happily.

For the rest of the walk they discussed various topis ranging from classes to other students, in which Dylan asked many questions about what the school was like. Inez answered all of his questions accurately and even threw in her own advise, Dylan listened with rapt attention. How ever their conversation was brought to a close when a familiar voice called out to them, "Inez!" turning to the right they saw Jackie and Matt exit a bus and run towards them.

Inez gave both a them a big hug that was returned with equal force, "hey your Dylan right?" asked Jackie as she remembered him from yesterday. Dylan nodded at her "and your Jackie and Matt right?" asked Dylan as he pointed to each of them respectively. "Yeah that's us alright" said Matt holding his hand out to shake, Dylan stared at the hand for a moment before gripping it tightly.

* * *

><p>Matt grabbed Dylan's hand and squeezed it hard as he could, making Dylan grunt a little from the pain. Both boys stared into each others eyes giving a silent challenge, before their testosterone induced fight could continue the school bell rang."I'll see you later Dylan" said Inez as she ran into the building, followed by Matt and Jackie though at a slower pace. Dylan stared at Matt's back giving a inaudible growl, his yellow eyes flashed black for a mere second.<p>

But that quickly passed and Dylan's face adopted a blank look, and that was gone has soon as it came. Dylan looked at his surroundings as if just noticing them, "What the hell just happened?" wondered Dylan aloud. The last thing he remembered was watching Inez hug her friends and then nothing, it was like he blacked out for a couple minutes. Dylan shook off his remaining confusion and headed inside the school, never noticing a dark chuckle in the back of his mind.

"So Matt what was up with you back there?" asked Jackie having noticed the stand-off, "There is something off about Dylan" replied Matt as he opened his locker. "Oh is that all or was it because your jealous" teased Jackie, laughing as Matt's face got progressively redder. "W-why would I be jealous?" asked Matt stuttering slightly, "Because you have a crush on Inez and now you have competition" said Jackie with a grin.

"I do not have a crush on Inez" denied Matt, but it was ruined by the large blush on his face. "Who doesn't have a crush on me?" asked Inez appearing from behind Jackie, Matt didn't say anything just blushed and stuck his head in a book. Inez looked to Jackie who had a small smile on her face, "I'm not telling" said Jackie making a zipping motion her lips. Inez would have pressed the matter, but they would be late to class.

* * *

><p>And that was something Inez was never going to let happen, as her spot less attendance record would show.<p>

"Okay class settle down," said Mr Lewis their Math Teacher to the class, which quiet down almost immediately. Once he saw everyone was paying attention Mr Lewis gestured to the closed door, "We have a new student joining us today so lets all give him a warm welcome". At this point the door opened and Dylan stepped through and stood next to Mr. Lewis, "Hey I'm Dylan and I hope we get along" said Dylan happily.

Dylan was assigned a seat in the front row coincidentally right next to Inez, who threw him a warm smile which he happily returned. After that the lesson began and soon everyone was busy writing in notebooks, until the bell rang when all the student's shoved books into backpacks and hurried to their next class. "So I hope you won't find Math too boring" said Inez to Dylan who rolled his eyes, "Ha Ha" said Dylan dryly before he turned down a hallway.

A couple classes later found the Cybersquad sitting in the library in front of computer, where Motherboard's face could be seen. **"Cyber Alert. Hacker has stolen several jewels from a store at the CyberMall"** said Motherboard, "I knew he couldn't be trusted" said Jackie before the three were sucked into a portal. However their departure was noticed by Dylan who stared wide eyed at the spot they disappeared, "what the hell was that?" asked Dylan to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>-Cyberspace-<p>

The portal opened up to drop the three Earth kids just outside of Hacker's home, they were soon met by their cyborg bird friend Digit. "Earth-lies I'm glad your here" said Digit once he landed next to them, "So where are the jewels?" asked Matt to which Digit handed them each a binoculars. "See for your self" instructed Digit as he pointed to the ridge of rocks they were hiding behind, they climbed to the top and peers through the binoculars to see Hacker lying in a hammock with a drawstring back on his chest while he slept.

"So all we have to do sneak down there and grab the bag before he wakes up" concluded Inez, though Matt and Jackie had thoughtful frowns on their faces. "This is too easy" said Jackie with Matt nodding in agreement, it was decided that one of them would grab the bag in case it was a trap. After a quick bout of rock-paper-scissors Matt was selected for the task, he sneak closer to Hacker by taking small steps. Finally Matt got close enough to grab the bag and left a rock in it's place, Hacker gave a sleepy grunt before returning to sleep.

Matt managed to get back to where his friends and Digit were waiting and handed Digit the bag, "Good job Matt I'll see these safely returned to the CyberMall" said Digit taking off into the sky. Moments later a portal opened up and they jumped inside sending them back home, Hacker opened his eyes one they left and had a triumphant grin on his face.

"They fell for it".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that concludes the third chapter of TFC, I apologize for the long wait. Also if you haven't been to my profile I have a poll on there about different story ideas I have. So if you have time please vote on the poll, I will be closing it on Halloween. I'd really appreciate some feed back on my ideas.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think!.**


	4. Everyone has a Darkside but I have a Tân

**A/N: well I'm back with another chapter of TFC and I hope you all enjoy it, also I'm currently writing the next chapter for MBNH and it should be done by Christmas if not later. And HP-BDL will be put on hold until I post the prequel to it, which won't be out for a while so keep an eye out for it.**

* * *

><p>Once Hacker was certain Digit and the Earth brats were gone he immediately jumped to his feet, and ran over to a pile of used parts and looked behind it. There was Buzz, Delete and Wicked who were manning various equipment, "How it go?" asked Hacker almost eagerly as he awaited the results. His plan was simple but brilliant, he would steal something which would make Motherboard call the Earth kids.<p>

Then they would appear to take back what he had stolen and then would leave back to Earth, but as they did so Hacker set up various scanners that would analyze the portal. And with any luck Hacker would be able to learn how to create his own portal, or he would be a couple of steps closer to making one. Wicked looked up from the monitor in front of her and gave Hacker a grin, "Your plan worked like a charm Hackie" she praised the green-skinned cyborg.

"Was there any doubt?" asked Hacker with a self-assured grin on his face, it took all of Wicked's will power to keep from rolling her eyes at his arrogance. "So what did scanners learn about the portal?" asked Hacker seriously, Wicked looked at the sheets of paper with the information the scanner picked up printed on them. "It will take a couple of days to organize all the data we collected" Wicked informed her fellow villain, as she handed him the papers.

"Then we better get started" said Hacker as he took the sheets and headed back to the Grim Wreaker, the other three simply gathered all the equipment and followed after him. Once on board Hacker quickly dismissed Buzz and Delete as he and Wicked entered his workshop, after all he wasn't gonna trust them with such sensitive information. Buzz and Delete stared at the closed-door for a few moments before Delete spoke up "The Boss doesn't trust us does here?, Buzz just shrugged his small shoulders before going to find a doughnut to eat.

* * *

><p>-Earth- (same time)<p>

Dylan could only stare at the empty spot where 3 kids stood just a few minutes ago in shock, he had just seen them get sucked into a pink portal before disappearing. Briefly Dylan wondered if he should go tell a teacher about what happened, but he dismissed that idea almost immediately he would sound crazy. Before he could debate on his next course of action Dylan saw the pink portal reappear, and quickly ducked behind a bookshelf to stay hidden.

The portal quickly vanished as soon as it came leaving behind the three kids, "I'm telling you guys that was way to easy of a mission" said Matt as he pointed out the ease of the retrieval. '_Mission? What is he talking about?' _wondered Dylan silently to himself, " I think we should just be grateful that it wasn't hard to accomplish our goal" reasoned Inez patiently with Jackie nodding in agreement.

Matt would have continued to debate the issue but Dylan chose that moment to walk into the aisle they were in, "Hey guys" said Dylan politely as if he didn't eavesdrop on them. "Hi Dylan" said Jackie a little startled by the redhead's appearance, "what are you doing here?". Dylan looked at her a weirdly as if he couldn't believe she asked that, "I was checking out some books to read" said Dylan as he held up a couple of books he held in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

><p>Jackie's cheeks reddened slightly as she forgot they were in a library, thankfully Dylan had already left to the checkout thus sparing her from further embarrassment. Before Matt or Inez could tease Jackie about her minor slip-up, the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. At that the three children hurried off to their next class, never noticing the pair of black eyes that followed their every move.<p>

-A Couple Hours Later-

Dylan walked alone as he headed home once school had finished for the day, though if anyone would look closely they'd see Dylan walk sluggishly like in a trance. This assumption would be further proven by the glazed look in his yellow eyes, which stared lifelessly ahead as though not seeing anything in front of him. Dylan's body moved mechanical towards his house and as he entered it he came across his Uncle, who called a greeting to him which was ignored as Dylan walked past him without even glancing at the older man.

Issac watched his nephew walked past him looking dead to the world with deep worry etched on his face, he wondered what could have happened at school to make his nephew act like this. But what Issac didn't know was Dylan's problem had nothing to do with school, but everything to do with himself. Once Dylan's bedroom door slammed shut his posture changed into a confident young man, and life returned to his eyes which had changed to black.

* * *

><p>'Dylan' had a very dark smile on his face as he stared at his reflection in a nearby mirror, "It feels so good to be in charge for a change" said 'Dylan' with unhidden happiness. This was no longer Dylan but rather a much darker entity from the boy's subconscious, or to be more specifically a different personality. He had been 'born' during the time Dylan spent with his Father, who had been abusive to the boy from a very young age. The pain Dylan endured was too much for the boy's mind to handle, and it split into two parts one good and the other evil.<p>

This dark part of Dylan's subconscious would take over when he was in danger, while the lighter half would retreat to the back of Dylan's mind. Of course the times when the dark half would take over, Dylan would never even remember as he suffered temporarily memory loss. And the more times the dark half would take over it would gain strength, until it was strong enough to assert control over the body. Eventually he had taken control enough times that he came up with a name for himself, and it should represent the exact opposite of Dylan.

He would call himself **T****ân**** (1)**

* * *

><p>Tân's thoughts were brought to a grounding halt as an intense pain erupted from his skull, causing Tân to wince and covered his skull with his left hand. This pain was caused by Dylan's subconscious trying to take control back from him, "And I was having such fun too" Tân grumbled as he relinquished his control. Seconds later Dylan's eyes returned to their yellow color and looked around his room in confusion, "Ge'ez I'm really out of it today" Dylan muttered as he wondered how he got home.<p>

Before Dylan could think about this strange occurence his stomach rumbled loudly, "Well I guess I know what I gonna do now" said Dylan to himself. As he opened his bedroom door Dylan saw his Uncle Issac standing there, with his hand poised to knock. "Uncle what's wrong?" asked Dylan taking in the man's worried appearance, "I-I was just wondering if your hungry and wanted a snack before dinner" said Issac coming up with a believable excuse.

Dylan quickly agreed and followed his Uncle to the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches, as he was eating his snack Issac watched his nephew intently. Just a few minutes ago Dylan looked like he'd never be happy ever, now he was the same happy boy Issac had always known. "Uncle you okay?" asked Dylan as he noticed the weird look on his uncle's face, Issac blinked and put a smile on his face. "Yeah i was just thinking about some stuff" said Issac vaguely, Dylan just stared at his uncle for a moment before finishing his snack and returned to his room.

* * *

><p>Once Dylan was out of sight Issac lost his smile as he thought not for the first time if there was something mentally wrong with Dylan, since this wasn't the first time Dylan acted strange. It had all started when Dylan was ten and ran away from his Father which Issac couldn't blame him, since he knew what kind of man his brother was. The strangeness started a few days after Dylan showed up at his house, where Dylan disappeared for several hours only to reappear in his room sound asleep.<p>

Then a couple hours later Issac received a phone call from the police saying his brother had been killed, but the real shocking part was when the officer confirmed that Mike had been murdered in his sleep. Although the police didn't have any leads they suspect Dylan may have done it, since had been spotted earlier that same day at a library. Of course Issac immediately rose to Dylan's defense and said that he would never do such a thing, and after a while the police took their suspicions elsewhere.

Issac would later tell Dylan that his Father had perished in a drunk driving accident, and his only response was a frown and muttered good riddance. Later that night Issac could have sworn that he heard laughter coming from Dylan's room, and it was a very harsh and cold laughter. Shaking his head to get rid of such dark thoughts Issac started to clean the table, although he never could get rid of the unease that he felt.

* * *

><p>A Couple days later- (<strong>Cyberspace: Northern Frontier<strong>)

"Well Hacker based on the data we collected I think we could build a function portal" said Wicked with a wide grin, which was shared by Hacker a moment later. "Excellent now to begin the process of building the machine" said Hacker eagerly, as he couldn't wait to get started. The next several hours were spent in relative silence punctured only by the sound of tools being used, and various other construction noises.

Finally after several hours of intense building Hacker and Wicked stood back to admire their creation, a large circular machine with a large hole in the middle of it. Wicked wiped the sweat off her forehead with a conjured handkerchief, never had she worked so hard in her whole life than she did today. Normally she would have never done such manual labor since she hated getting dirty, but Wicked decided that it would be worth it once the portal had been activated and their plans were achieved.

"Hacker do you want to do the honors?" asked Wicked as she held out a remote to him, and watched as he hesitated for a second before he grabbed the remote quickly. "Well here goes nothing" said Hacker taking a deep breath before he pressed the large button, they watched as the blank space on the machine began to glow a bright pink. The glow widened until it completely filled the large hole, "Now what do we do?" asked Wicked unsure on how to proceed.

"We wait" was only Hacker said.

* * *

><p>-Earth- (same time: <strong>Dylan's house<strong>)

Since it was a Saturday and he had no homework Dylan was busy playing a video game he bought earlier that day, and he was having a hard time on a Boss level. "Come on...Dodge!" said Dylan as he urged his character to move out-of-the-way of an attack, sadly it was too late as the attack connected and the words **You Lose** flashed on the screen. In a fit of anger that surprised himself Dylan slapped the side of the computer screen, which he regretted instantly as the screen went black.

"Aww man!" moaned Dylan as he covered his eyes with his hand and mentally berated himself for his action, this meant Dylan missed the screen turning a bright pink. Though he saw it a moment later when he removed his hand from his face, and was immediately greeted by the new pink screen that seemed to glow. "What the heck?" wondered Dylan as he leaned in closer to inspect the pink screen, something about it seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't remember why.

Dylan reached out and touched the screen hesitantly with his right hand, and felt it go through the screen. However before he could remove his hand Dylan felt himself being sucked into the screen, and was gone before he could even scream out in shock. What happened next both confused and intrigued the boy, as he seemed to fly through a tunnel with numbers and letters floating around it.

* * *

><p>-Cyberspace-<p>

A few minutes passed with no change coming from the portal, "Back to the drawing board" sighed Hack in resignation. However as he and Wicked turned to walk away from the portal, its glow began to get even brighter prompting the two to turn around. And what they saw surprised them enough that they couldn't say a word, as a human child was lying face first in front of the portal. They knew it was human based on the way it was dressed, in some kind of blue pants and white shirt.

Not long after they came to this conclusion did the portal sputter and disappear, like it never existed in the first place. This brought Hacker out of his stupor and approached the human who had begun to awake, "Hey you okay" asked Hacker gruffly. He didn't ask out of concern for the human's health, but rather he didn't want his new minion to be unable to fulfill his orders.

Seconds later the human which was clearly male lifted he's body until it was in a sitting position. The boy had dark red hair and eyes the color of the night sky, "Who are you?" the boy asked coldly showing no surprise to Hacker's...unique appearance. "I'm _**The**_ Hacker and this is Wicked" said Hacker pointing to the witch beside him, "Hello Hacker and Wicked," said the boy with a respectful nod to each of them.

"My name is ... Tân".

* * *

><p>An: **Well here is the Fourth chapter of TFC and I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Also i would like to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. And I would like to pointed out that I have a poll on my profile that i would like for you people to vote on. It's the same one as last time and I would greatly appreciate if you took the time to vote.**

(1) Tân is Welsh meaning Fire, since Dylan is also Welsh and it's meaning is son of the sea, I figured that fire would be an appropiate name for Dylan's dark half.


	5. Death and Disorder

**A/N: Well here's Chapter #5 and I hope everyone enjoys reading it.**

**Warning! This chapter has character death and if that offends you don't read, it won't be too graphic though.**

Several moments passed by in silence as the three of them had a stare down, with Hacker and Wicked on one side and Tân on the other. Hacker did this for a couple of reasons but mainly to intimidate the human and show he was in charge, Tân stared right back with a smirk on his face. "Like what you see dude?" asked Tân as he smirked at their confused faces, "keep staring at me and people will be asking questions".

Hacker let the comment about his sexuality slide as he thought about the human in front of him, suffice to say he was both impressed and a little scared. Impressed because he looked Hacker in the eye and didn't flinch, and he was scared because Hacker saw nothing but evil in those black eyes of Tân. "Do you know where you are?" asked Hacker as Tân stood up and dusted his pants off, "No but I'm guessing it's not Earth" Tân

Wicked decided to answer for Hacker, "Correct you are in a world called Cyberspace on a cyber-site called the Northern Frontier". Tân frowned at hearing that he was no longer on Earth, "I'm guessing that machine over there is what brought me here" said Tân gesturing to the portal behind him. With a nod Hacker went over to the portal and examined it, "Why did you bring me here any way?" Tân directed his question at Wicked since Hacker was preoccupied.

Wicked frowned as she contemplated telling Tân the truth about how they planned to use him to conquer Cyberspace, of course if she did he could refuse if he was anything like the other Earth kids. And if he was then she and Hacker would be forced to brainwash him, which could prove disastrous should Tân break free and would probably flee to Motherboard. And she would then have another Earth brat who would know their secrets, and that would be very bad for them.

* * *

><p>"Well?" said Tân impatiently, "are you going answer me or not".<p>

Tân was quickly becoming very annoyed with the lack of a response, and was about when Hacker returned from his inspection. "To conquer Cyberspace" Hacker declared with a flair, ignoring the warning look that Wicked sent him. "And you need my help why?" asked Tân curiously, Hacker and Wicked exchanged sheepish looks. "Because every time we try Motherboard sends three other humans to stop us" explained Hacker, this made Tân's eyebrows to shoot upward.

He was very surprised that other humans not only knew of this place, but were able to come and go as they pleased. Tân wanted to ask what the other humans looked like, but had more important questions to ask first. "Who is Motherboard?" asked Tân curiously.

Hacker and Wicked took turns explaining Cyberspace's history, including a brief summary of the cyber-sites. Once they were finished Tân rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he felt a headache forming. After taking a moment to assimilate the recent knowledge Tân decided to ask about the portal that brought him here, "how long will it be before I can return to Earth?" asked Tân

"Not for a couple of hours" said Hacker immediately, before explaining that the portal only had energy for one trip before it needed to be recharged.

* * *

><p>"So I'm stuck here for a couple of hours" groaned Tân as he resisted face-palming himself, because he knew that <em>Dylan's<em> subconscious would retake control long before the portal could be used. "What's the problem you've been here for half-an-hour now what's a couple more hours?" asked Wicked as she and Hacker were confused by Tân's statement, almost immediately once the last word left her mouth did Tân gave her a very sharp and piercing look.

"What did you just say?" asked Tân softly unable to keep the hope out of his tone, if she said what he thought she did then he was going to beyond grateful. "You have been here for over half-an-hour" repeated Wicked slowly, but she and Hacker were taken back by the large wicked smile on Tân's face.

Tân couldn't believe that he had been in control of _Dylan's_ body for so long, since he had only been in control for a couple of minutes back on Earth. He could barely contain his joy as he realized that he could stay in control indefinitely, Tân clenched 'his' hands open and closed with an almost crazed look in his eyes. While Tân was reveling in joy at being free, Wicked and Hacker were having a discussion a little ways away to keep Tân from over hearing.

"Hacker that boy is nuts" Wicked hissed to Hacker as she gestured to Tân, "I'm not sure he will work under our control". Hacker was silent as he contemplated on a plan of action, he would have to be careful with Tân lest he turn on them. Hacker started to tell Wicked his plan but was cut off by a shout by Tân, "Hey! What are you two whispering about over there" Tân asked suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Nothing important" said Hacker waving Tân's suspicions aside, which failed as Tân's narrowed eyes could attest to. He wanted to press the issue but held his tongue, since as long as he was in control Tân would tolerate the two of them. Instead Tân asked them what the other Earth kids' names were, so he could be ready when they met. Sadly neither knew any of the Earth children's names were, mainly because it never seemed important to remember.<p>

"Well do you at least know what they look like?" asked Tân as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, thankfully Hacker had plenty of security footage of the three kids. Once he laid eyes on the image of them he recongnized the children _Dylan_ met back on Earth. Seeing Tân's reaction Hacker decided to ask, "I take it you know this three?".

Tân nodded firmly.

"Yeah I know exactly who they are" said Tân with a frown, truthfully he wasn't surprised to learn that they were the other three humans that can come here. Because he remembered when _Dylan_ saw them entering and exiting a pink portal, which he now knew brought them to Cyberspace. "So just how did these kids foil your plans?" asked Tân curiously, ignoring the fact that he was the same age as them and yet called them kids.

* * *

><p>Hacker and Wicked took turns explaining all of their failed attempts to take over Cyberspace, and how the Cyber Squad stopped them each time. By the time they were done Tân was very annoyed, hearing that each of Hacker's and Wicked schemes were so stupid. Honestly it was no wonder they needed his help, after all their schemes had so many flaws in them that it was a miracle they even worked at all.<p>

"Well after listening to all that I have a very simple solution to your problem" said Tân as calmly as he could.

Hacker and Wicked both looked at the young man eagerly, "What is it?" they chorused together, joy coloring their faces and tones.

But what Tân said next made their happiness drain away like water in a sink.

"'Kill Them"

* * *

><p>Those two words seemed to fill the room with their essence, as every other sound disappeared. Hacker and Wicked could only stare at Tân in horror at his suggestion, but what really frightened them was the way he said it. Calmly as though he was talking about the weather or other trivial matters, like the idea of taking someone's life was no big deal to him. "h-h-How can say something like that so easily" stuttered Wicked, as she and Hacker took a couple of steps back.<p>

Even though they were evil and planned on enslaving entire civilizations, the idea of taking other people's lives was something they never considered doing. Which seemed a little dumb considering a couple of their plans, would have killed many people. "Very easily" said Tân never taking his eyes of the screen in front of him, almost immediately an awkward silence followed Tân's sentence.

-**Earth**-(a** couple hours later**)

Dylan's empty room was lit with a pink glow, that originated from his earlier blank computer screen. Seconds later the glow disappeared to show Dylan slumped in his chair, with his resting on his crossed arms. Not much time passed before the red-head began to stir, "Man I shouldn't have stayed up all night playing that game" Dylan muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. No sooner had he done that did Dylan's eyes open wide as he felt a slimy substance on his face, which judging by the black goop on his hands could mean only one thing.

Oil

* * *

><p>"Why do I have oil on my hands?" Dylan muttered to himself before he headed to the bathroom to wash it off, all the while pondering this strange occurrence. It wasn't until he passed the bathroom mirror did Dylan noticed black spots on his white shirt, "can this day get any weirder?" he wondered out loud. Dylan got his answer when he returned from the bathroom to change into clean clothes, and found bits and pieces of machinery in his pants pockets. Now most people would be very confused at these happenings, but not Dylan he wasn't confused.<p>

He was very, very frustrated!.

Ever since Dylan could remember strange things happened to him a lot, mainly blacking out and coming too in a different location with no knowledge of how he got there. And if that wasn't strange in of its self than hearing things other people didn't would, like a chuckle or a voice that appeared out of nowhere. Sadly when he tried to listen for that voice, it always seemed to disappear.

That coupled with the oil on his clothes and the machinery made Dylan concerned, that he might have some mental problems. Before Dylan could debate the state of his sanity, a knock was heard at his door. Opening it Dylan came face to face with his Uncle Issac, "Hey Dylan nice to see you're awake" said Issac warmly. "Did you need something Uncle?" asked Dylan curiously, to which his Uncle nodded and told him that he had somethings to pick up and would return in a couple of hours.

Once he was sure his Uncle was gone Dylan closed and locked his door, before turning on his computer. When it was on and he logged in Dylan started his search, by typing in his unusual memory loss and any other strange things he could recall. He spent the next several minutes surfing through websites, that had the barest mention of his problem. Just as Dylan was about to give up, a web page caught his attention. Reading it he saw that it described his problem perfectly, and Dylan now knew the name of his problem.

**(Dissociative identity Disorder)1**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cyberspace<strong>, **same time**-

While Dylan was learning of his mental disorder, Motherboard had received an urgent alert from R-Fair-City. Apparently a very heinous crime had been committed, and even though it didn't describe just what had happened Motherboard got a bad feeling all the same. And when the Cybersquad had arrived she sent them to investigate, along with Dr Marbles as she felt his help would be need.

-**R-Fair-City**-

"So why do you think Motherboard sent us to investigate" asked Jackie as she piloted towards the ground, Matt and Inez shrugged as they had no answer. "Whatever the reason I'm certain we'll be able to determine the nature of this crime" said Dr Marbles sagely, which made the three kids beam at him. After landing and disembarking from the ship, they were met by a frantic looking Lucky.

They exchanged hellos and hugs before Lucky remembered why they were there, "There was very bad crime committed a couple of hours ago" she explained as she led them towards the scene of the crime. "Lucky just what happened a couple of hours ago?" asked Matt nervously, Lucky's 'skin' took on a slightly green hue. "...You are gonna need to see it with your own eyes" said Lucky hesitantly, "Surely it can't be too bad right?" asked Dr Marbles while the Earth kids exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

><p>The next several minutes were spent in awkward silence, until they arrived a taped off doughnut store surrounding by a crowd of onlookers. The five pushed their way through the crown until they entered the store, that all ready had detectives looking around. The store looked like a twister had run through it, with several shelves knocked over, and various other items lay broken on the floor which was almost covered by glass shards.<p>

The Earth kids walked through the store being careful not to step on anything, though it was hard since there was a lot of debris on it. Inez was the first to notice the black spots on the walls and floor, "Is that oil?" she asked Lucky who nodded grimly. The splotches of oil grew in quantity as they went further into the store, "This is so gross!" screeched Jackie after she had stepped in a large puddle of oil.

However the truly gross part had been when Mat tripped over a chair, and landed face first on the ground. It wasn't until Matt lifted his head of the ground that he saw Delete's head, with no body attached to it!. Matt scrambled backwards with a frightened yell, that drew his friend's attention. "Matt what's wrong?" asked Inez kneeling down next to him, he could only point shakily in front of him. Jackie and Inez followed his gaze, and immediately wished they hadn't.

Because in front was them was Delete or rather pieces of him, as it looked like he had been ripped apart. His face still surprise at being killed by whoever did it, Jackie put her hand around her mouth as she felt sick to her stomach. Inez though looking very pale turned to Lucky, " I-is he...?" she asked but couldn't finish the sentence. Lucky gave them a sympathetic look before responding, "Yes he and Buzz have been murdered".

* * *

><p>-<strong>Northern Frontier-<strong>

Hacker sat in his swivel chair with a rather unusual expression on his face, it was a look of sadness. Even though they almost always ruined his schemes Buzz and Delete were still loyal to him, and now they were both gone forever. He could still remember just how their deaths came to happen, it was the human Tân who was sent to eliminate them.

And he did it with a grin on his face.

**A/N: First off let me say Happy New Year everyone. As you can see TFC will take on a slightly darker setting from here on, which is the reason I might change the rating to M. While I'm not planning on writing anything extremely gory, there will be violence in the future. Also the reason Tân can kill with no regret is because he has no morals, or conscious against it. Don't worry he won't be going on anymore killing sprees but he will be prone to violence in the future. **

**1-DID is a real mental disorder.**

**Rember to review!**


	6. Meeting the other Me

"**I apologize for the long wait for and update, life has been hectic for me lately, but on the plus side I have written my first crossover; Beyond the Stars, which is Powerpuff Girls/ Star Wars: The Old Republic. So check it out if you haven't already and review to tell me how I did.**

"**I see**," said Motherboard evenly once the Cyber-Squad finished reporting their findings at R-Fair-City. Needless to say she was troubled by severity of the crime, since something like that never happened before in Cyberspace. The idea that someone managed to commit such an atrocity and escaped while avoiding detection, was more than a little unsettling.

"What do we do now?" asked Matt more than a little nervous, a feeling that was shared by Jackie and Inez. Who could blame them, what they just saw was the most horrible thing they had laid their eyes upon since...forever. Motherboard was silent for a few tense moments, "**For now return to Earth I'll inform you of any changes"**. Naturally they started to protest this decision, but ultimately entered the portal to Earth. Once the children were gone Motherboard turned to Dr. Marbles, **" Do you have any suspects". **Asked Motherboard to which he shook his head negatively.

"No but from the evidence I'm certain Hacker didn't do it" said Marbles assuredly, but Motherboard wasn't so easily convinced. While it was true that Hacker was without question evil, he never sunk low enough to take a person's life. But that didn't mean Hacker couldn't have done it, it just seemed unlikely he had done it. **"Even so we should keep an eye on him just in case"** said Motherboard resolutely, Dr. Marbles nodded in agreement though one thought ran through his mind at that moment.

_'For once I hope Hacker is innocent'_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Earth, Dylan's House-<strong>

Dylan stared at the computer screen for what seemed like forever, though only a few minutes had passed. He finally understood why he suffered memory loss, and awoke in a different place not remembering why or how it happened. "I have a split personality" Dylan murmured out loud, and was surprised to hear someone answer back. **"So you finally figured it out" **said a voice sounding amused for some reason, Dylan spun around his room looking for the owner of the voice.

" W-Where are you?" asked Dylan sounding more than a little scared, the voice chuckled and the sound seemed to reverberate throughout the room. **"I'm over here"** said the voice coming from Dylan's computer, which he had turned off moments ago. Dylan peered at the screen but couldn't see anything except his own reflection, then suddenly the image changed to show someone who looked almost exactly like him.

He had the same shade of red-hair that Dylan had, but his was more wild and chaotic looking. The images' eyes were black instead of the yellow of Dylan's, but the real difference was the look in those eyes. It was like staring into two black holes, devoid of any light or warmth. "Who are you?" Dylan asked warily, **"I'm you"** said the apparition with a laugh. Unconsciously Dylan took a half-step back, "You're my other personality!" Dylan realized immediately recognizing the similarities between the two.

" My aren't you a smart one, but you are correct my name is **Tân" **said the now identified Tân. "You have your own name?" asked Dylan a little stunned, **"Of course I have my own name!" **Tân growled at his _other self's _image. Despite himself Dylan couldn't help but feel ashamed that he just automatically assumed that his other personality would share the same name as him, "I'm sorry" said Dylan apologetically with his head bowed slightly in shame.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stand up<strong>" said Tân gruffly glancing to the side, "So you are responsible for the times when I blacked out" said Dylan accusingly. Seeing no reason to deny the accusation Tân simply, **"Yes I am". **For several moments Dylan stared at Tân's image, absently wondering just how he appeared on the monitor. Finally Tân spoke up as he was getting irritated with the staring and silence, "**If you got something to say than say already!". **This seemed to snap Dylan out of his internal musings, "How did you appear on my computer's screen?" Dylan asked his previously silent question.

Tân gaped at his other self as though wondering just why he asked that question.

"**You idiot! I'm not actually on the screen, it is just the way your brain is interpreting our conversation making it seem that we're face to face" **said Tân exasperated. Dylan blinked as if he had never even considered that idea before, then again he hadn't eve known he had another personality until a short while ago. "Wow," breathed Dylan surprised at his brain's capabilities, "this seems unreal".

Tân nodded in agreement with Dylan, as the circumstances were very unreal even to him. "What happened during the times I blacked out? asked Dylan, this was a question that he had wondered about for a long time. Taking a deep breath Tân explained everything he did while in control of Dylan's body, Dylan got paler and paler with ever word Tân said. To say that he was shocked at what he learned would be a huge understatement, "Y-you killed my father?" asked Dylan shakily pointing a pale finger at Tân's image.

Tân only nodded in response.

"Why?"

"**You know why I did what I did**"

* * *

><p>How could Dylan forget about the abuse he suffered at the hands of the man who raised him, but it didn't explain why Tân killed him. No matter what his father had done to him, it didn't make it right to commit murder. Seeing the look on Dylan's face Tân explained his reasoning, "<strong>D<strong>**ylan I was 'born' for the sole purpose of keeping you and by extension me from harm**". Dylan's blood began to boil at hearing how nonchalant Tân was talking about killing his biological parent, "But you didn't have to kill him I already ran away to Uncle Issac'!".

"**If you truly believe that he would have let us leave and not track us down, then you're a bigger fool than I thought" **said Tân coolly as his image disappeared from the screen. Dylan stared at the blank screen for a couple of minutes, before standing up and leaving his room. He had a lot to think about and there was only one place that he had in mind to do it, the local park a few blocks away from his house.

-**Park, Cybersquad-**

Surprisingly Dylan saw that he wasn't the only one looking for a quiet place to think, as he met Matt,Inez and Jackie all looking like they were a million miles away so Dylan left them alone. He climbed to the top of the monkey bars and sat on edge, staring at nothing in particular. The knowledge that his alter-ego had killed his(their) Father was more than a little shocking, it even more sickening was when Dylan realized that his hands were the ones that did the deed. Granted he wasn't in control of his actions at the time, but that did little to diminish his guilt over taking a human life.

What he didn't know was that Tân couldn't just take over his body when he felt like it, since it would cause major damage to Dylan's psyche. Dylan must have spent a couple of hours sitting there, deep in thought but it was then his stomach growled bring him out of his stupor. He jumped off the monkey bars and headed home, only vaguely wondering if his uncle was home yet. "Hey Dylan" said a soft voice from behind him, Dylan turned around to see it was Inez. She was trudging along like zombie which seemed to fit her blank expression, "Oh Hi Inez" said Dylan politely as he noticed her face brighten slightly when he spoke.

Are you ok?" asked Dylan though he mentally cringed at his own question, of course she wasn't ok if her expression was any indication. She shook her head in the negative and continued walking past him, "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Dylan concerned though he wondered why he was even asking in the first place. For the first time since he saw her today a small genuine smile graced her face, "I'll be ok" said Inez quietly.

The rest of their walk was spent in silence with Dylan sending Inez concerned looks ever once in a while, though she didn't seem to notice him glancing at her. Dylan was happy to see her earlier blank expression fade as they got closer to her house, which he just noticed was right next to his. After a quiet and hurried goodbye, they parted ways and entered their respective homes. "Dylan is that you?" asked Issac hearing the front door opening, "Yeah it's me" Dylan called back as he headed to where he heard his uncle's voice come from.

* * *

><p>Issac turned from what he was stirring at the stove, to see his nephew Dylan enter the kitchen with an unreadable expression. "Hey where were you I came back a couple of hours ago to find you gone and no note?" asked Issac, with a tone that demanded the truth. "I went for a walk and lost track of time" replied Dylan honestly, Issac gave Dylan a calculating look as if to determine if he was lying. Thankfully he didn't find any sign of Dylan being a liar, "Okay dinner will be ready in ten minutes" said Issac turning back to the pot he was stirring.<p>

Dylan stared at his uncle's back for a few moments as he tried to gather the nerve to ask him an important question, if his father really died in a drunk driving accident. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words aloud, so Dylan turned around and walked to his room.

-**Cyberspace-(3 days later)**

Hacker stared at the pink portal for what seemed like forever, which in reality was only a couple of minutes. When his patience was about to run out, the portal glowed brightly for a moment before dimming to show Tân looking very annoyed for some reason. "What's with the look?" asked Hacker a little taken back by its intensity, "You can't just summon me to Cyberspace whenever you feel like it" said Tân glaring at Hacker. "Oh and why is that?" asked Hacker with an eyebrow raised, Tân's glare lessened and his face became neutral .

"Because there is a chance my disappearance will be noticed by the human police which will lead to awkward questions" explained Tân, for a moment it looked like Hacker was seriously contemplating the suggestion. "I'll come up with a way for me to contact you discreetly" said Hacker deep in thought, his mind working furiously to come up with a beneficial solution. He did need a way to contact Tân in the human world without drawing attention to themselves, and since he didn't have Motherboard's ability to appear in the human world that meant he needed a discreet way of communicating with Tân.

"So what did you call me here for anyway?" asked Tân interrupting Hacker's line of thought, "We're going begin our first step towards ruling Cyberspace!" said Hacker with fervor. Tân rolled his eyes at Hacker's enthusiasm, but couldn't keep a grin off his face. Honestly Tân didn't why he was willing to help Hacker conquer Cyberspace, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was in complete control of Dylan's body. For a brief moment Tân wondered just how being in Cyberspace allowed it to happen, but shrugged it off as he didn't really care.

"So what's my first target?" asked Tân with an excited gleam in his black eyes, Hacker regarded his human ally for a few brief moments before answering his question.

"You're going after the **'Good Vibration' **in Shangri-La".

* * *

><p>-<strong>Earth<strong>-

Matt was in his room doing what most prepubescent boys did, playing video games instead of doing his homework. That is until his game console's screen went black, and Motherboard's face appeared on it. "What's up Motherboard?" asked Matt intently, forgetting about his game that was interrupted. "**The Grim ****Wreaker** **has been spotted in ****Shangri-La" **said Motherboard urgently, her words sent a spike of excitement running down his spine.

"I'm on my way Motherboard" said Matt immediately, and was quickly sucked into the pink portal. Moments later he appeared in front of Motherboard's screen, with Jackie and Inez standing next to him. After exchanging greetings the three children turned to Motherboard, "So what would Hacker want in Shangri-La?" asked Jackie curiously, voicing the question on Matt and Inez's mind.

"**I fear that he is going after the Good Vibration"**said Motherboard and was unsurprised to see looks of confusion on their faces, "Um what is the Good Vibration and why would Hacker want it?" asked Inez with a tone that was equal parts curious and worry. After all it had to be very important or powerful to attract Hacker's attention, "It is the very essence of all that is good in **Shangri-La**" said a voice from behind them.

Turning around the Earth kids came face to face with one of their best friends, Digit the cyber bird. "Digit!" chorused the three children as they gave him a big hug since they had been gone a long time, three days to be exact. After another rounding of catching among the four friends, Motherboard interjected and reminded of the important mission that needed to be done.

And so they quickly set off for **Shangri-La **not knowing just to expect, or knowing how this one mission would change everything.

**A/N(2): Well first let me say I'm again sorry for the long wait, and for the short-ness of this chapter. I originally intended for it to be a length of 3K but I couldn't seem to reach my goal.**

**Also a special thanks to kabri3593 who was the tenth reveiwer of TFC, thanks for everyone's support. **


	7. Journey to Shangri-La

A/n:**I apologize for the long wait for an update, and hope that you all enjoy Chapter 7 of The Fourth Child.**

-**Shangri-La-**

With a whoosh of displaced air, the Grim Wreaker descended towards the tranquil looking Shangri-La. Deploying it's landing gear the personal ship of 'The' Hacker, landed on the ground with a slight jolt. Within moments of the ship landing a ramp was lowered to the ground, and soon a figure was seen at the top of it. It was a human male about five feet tall wearing black pants and a long-sleeved green shirt, with spiky red hair and a mask that completely covered his face.

The mask itself was almost snowy white and styled to look like a wolf,(imagine an ANBU mask from Naruto). Beneath the mask the human better known as Tân, "Why do I have to wear this stupid mask" Tân complained to seemingly nobody.** "Because it will keep the other Earth brats from recognizing you as Dylan", **explained Hacker through an ear piece that Tân was wearing. This allowed Hacker to communicate with him over long distances, a microphone in the mask was how Tân would be able to respond to what Hacker was saying.

This also had the added benefit of making Tân's voice unrecognizable to the other Earth kids, which was essential for their plans to work. After all if the Cybersquad realized that Tân was really Dylan, then they could confront him on Earth. So it was better for Hacker if his minion(_**though Tân would hit him if he heard him being called that**_), remained anonymous for as long as possible.

"**You remember what your mission objective is right?"**asked Hacker through the earpiece, making Tân roll his eyes beneath the mask. "_Yeah find this 'Good Vibration' and smash it" _said Tân exasperated, since this was the tenth time he'd been asked that question in the last hour. **"Just remember to make sure that the Good Vibration is destroyed at all cost!" **said Hacker sternly to his human companion, who gave him a nod though he couldn't see it.

It was after saying those parting words, did the Grim Wreaker's ramp retract and after a couple of moments took to the air and soon was out of Tân's sight. The red-haired human stood there for a moment before turning around and walked away, he had a powerful artifact to find and destroy. It was only after a few minutes of walking when Tân noticed that he'd been placed on an Island, one that was surrounded that vicious looking whirlpools. "This is going to be a pain to deal with" muttered Tân to himself, before heading back inland.

* * *

><p>There had to be a way off this island and he was going to find it.<p>

After several minutes of exploring the island Tân came to a conclusion, "There is nothing I can use as a raft" exclaimed Tân in frustration. It was true none of the plants or tree's had big enough leaves to use as a boat, in fact he wasn't sure any of them were capable of holding his weight. So with that avenue of escape scrapped Tân began to look at the tree's, figuring that he could fashion a usable boat out of the bark.

It was during his inspection of one of the tree's that Tân discovered something odd, pressing his ear to the bark Tân tapped his knuckles on it and listened. Sure enough he heard a metallic ping echo through the interior of the tree, "It's hollow!" said Tân with growing excitement as he believed that he had found his way off the island. With that thought in mind Tân began running his hands all over the tree's trunk, looking for a button or something that would open the tree.

When his hand passed over a certain spot that gave in slightly, Tân knew that he had found the switch. Applying a little more pressure to that specific spot Tân heard a soft click sound, then the tree's trunk folded inward to reveal a mostly empty space save for a rolled up green object. Tân removed it from the tree and unfolded it, to show that it was an abnormally large leaf. He couldn't help but release a small sigh of disappointment, he had been hoping for a flare or a boat not a leaf.

But deciding that moping about it wasn't going to help Tân took the leaf and placed in on the water, if it was hidden then that meant it had some importance for escaping the island. Or it had belonged to somebody who was also trapped on the island but was rescued, and left their leaf behind..inside a hollow tree. Tân's musing were cut short when he noticed the leaf was glowing, before he could question this strange occurrence, a second leaf appeared next to the first before moving in front of it seamlessly.

'_The leaf can multiple?!' _exclaimed Tân mentally as he watched the leaf duplicate, he was sure that if he hadn't been wearing a mask that the shock would've shown on his face. Once the shock had passed Tân assessed the situation, '_This is perfect! if the leaf keeps multiplying then I can use it as a bridge to the mainland'_. No sooner had he thought that did the leaves glow brightly, and soon two new leaves appeared and moved in front of the others.

* * *

><p>Quickly Tân stood on the fourth leaf and waited for the process to repeat itself, and soon enough the four leaves had become eight. After several minutes of running along the leaf bridge which would double every so often, did Tân notice that he was approaching the mainland. Increasing his speed Tân gave a soft cheer as his leaped off the leaves, and touched down on the ground with a quiet thump. The second his feet had touched the ground the leaves began to glow, Tân watched his bridge disappeared before his eyes.<p>

Turning his back to the large body of water he had just traversed, Tân began to start walking further inland as his journey was far from over. He walked along a dirt path for several minutes before he reached a dead-end, which was surrounded by high cliff on three sides. Tân was about to double back and find a different path, when he noticed two tree stumps at the far end of the canyon. Deciding that he had time to spare he walked closer and immediately noticed the difference between the two, one was colored a light shade of blue while the other was a dark red.

Tân wondered what purpose the stumps served as he saw no reason for them to be there, he began to look around to see if he could find a clue on how to proceed. Running his hands over the cliff's walls Tân was surprised on how smooth it was, it was then that he noticed his hand fit perfectly between lines on the walls that were spaced evenly apart. Taking a couple of steps back Tân looked at the lines with a little more scrutiny, and saw the lines continued upward to the top of the cliff.

As he stared at the lines on the wall Tân couldn't help but think that they were familiar somehow, a minute later a proverbial light bulb appeared over his head. They were there to show how far it was to the top, which meant that he needed to find something he could use to climb to the top. Suddenly Tân heard a low rumbling noise and turned to see the stumps had risen slightly, the blue had grown two spaces while the red had only grown one space upward.

* * *

><p>At that moment Tân had the sudden urge to face-palm himself, it was so simple he had to ride the stumps to the top. He observed the stumps for a couple of minutes to determine which one he would use, and eventually decided to use the blue one as it kept growing at a rate of two instead of one like the red stump. Grunting lightly Tân jumped on the blue stump before it grew too big for him to get on, and waited almost impatiently as the stump slowly approached the top of the cliff. Once it had reached the appropriate height Tân jumped off, and started walking in the direction he had previously been traveling.<p>

Before he had traveled very far his stomach let out a loud rumble, and Tân decided to take a break as he had been traveling for a long time. He had sat down underneath a large tree that had apples hanging from some of the branches, and took a couple of them to eat. Once his hunger had been sufficiently sated Tân once again set out on his mission, unaware of a pair of eyes that watched his every move.

Master Pi watched as the red-haired boy walked away from the apple tree, with great interest and a tiny bit of nervousness. He had known about the boy the second he had appeared on Shangri-La, and had been watching him ever since. Master Pi had wondered what another child from Earth was doing in Cyberspace, and working for Hacker of all people.

It was clear to him that the boy had only the worst intentions for Shangri-La, which was made all the more clear when he headed towards the **Good Vibration. **Normally Master Pi would have confronted the boy and probably banished him from Shangri-La, but there was something that prevented him from doing so. The human hadn't broken any of Shangri-La's laws and thus couldn't be punished, and also the boy was a guest and would be treated as such until proven otherwise.

A second later Master Pi disappeared as if he was never there to begin with.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cybersquad-<strong>

After learning that Hacker was after the **Good Vibration, **they immediately sent for Shangri-La. Though the Earth children weren't very worried as Hacker didn't have Buzz or Delete to help him, and they managed to foil him before. After a few minutes of fast flying they had arrived and landed on Shangri-La, as they exited their vehicle a familiar face greeted them. "Master Pi!" said the three children happily, as they were glad to see a friendly face

"Children," greeted Master Pi serenely smiling at them; "What brings you to Shangri-La?". Even though he already knew the reason for their visit, as he knew just about everything in Shangri-La. "We're here to stop Hacker from getting the **Good Vibration**" said Matt determinedly, with Inez and Jackie nodding agreeing with him. Master Pi observed them silently for a couple of moments, before responding in a sage like voice.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Hacker isn't in Shangri-La at the present time" said Master Pi, his words seemed to confuse the Earth Children. "What do you mean Hacker isn't here we heard the Grim Wreaker was seen in Shangri-La?" asked Inez curiously, "The Grim Wreaker was here but it left shortly after arriving" replied Master Pi. "But if Hacker isn't here then what's the danger?" asked Matt with a very puzzled expression, which was mirrored on Jackie's face.

Inez however was deep in thought as she tried to figure out what Master Pi, suddenly she had an epiphany. "Hacker has a new minion that he sent after the **Good Vibration!**" exclaimed Inez, which made Matt and Jackie to look at her in surprise. They hadn't even considered the possibility that Hacker would get a new minion, so soon after Buzz and Delete's deaths.

"You are correct Hacker does indeed have a new minion and he is on his way to the **Good Vibration**" said Master Pi while pointing in the direction of the **Good Vibration,** "Then we got to hurry!" said Matt urgently as he started running in the indicated direction with Jackie and Inez hot on his heels.

The Race for the Good Vibration had begun.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Omake, <strong>submitted by BlackShadowScythe**-**

Tan: Kill them  
>Wicked: how can you say something like that so easily?<br>Tan: well why not?  
>Hacker: because we are characters on a children's television show.<br>Tan: and that mean you can't kill anyone?  
>Hacker: That's American tv for you<br>Wicked: Sometimes I wish we were from Japan.

**A/n: Well here is Chapter 7 of TFC which I finally managed to get written, and I wish to apologize to all who were waiting a couple months for me to get around and update it. Thanks to all who had reviewed and were very patient with me. I'll try to update again as soon as I can, though I'm mostly gonna focus on re-writing BTS and hopefully post the revised version soon, so keep an eye out for that and remember to vote in my poll. **

**Plz!**

**S.D.W.L**


	8. Apologies

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update, to the reviewer who asked for the pronunciation of Tân's name here it is; T.o.n. Like Tom but with a 'n' sound at the end.**

It didn't take for Tân to come across the next obstacle in his quest to destroy the **Good Vibration**, it was a large wall that seemed to stretch forever in a way that prevented him from going around it. A quick glance upward confirmed that it was too high for him to climb, "Which leaves only one option left" said Tân under his breath. Approaching the wall Tân saw that there were tiles on the surface, with the numbers **4,8,** and **16** engraved on them.

Given the nature of the challenges that he'd all ready beaten Tân figured that this obstacle had something to do with multiplication, now he just had to find the answer and be on his way. Tân looked at the tiles a little more closely looking for something that would give him an idea, on how to solve this new puzzle. It was then that Tân noticed there was another tile after the one with '**16'** on it, so he reached out and tapped it with his right index finger.

Immediately the number **'1'** appeared on the tile once his finger touched it, Tân pondered this new occurrence for a couple of moments until his eyes widened behind his mask. "The numbers double each time which means that the next number in the sequence is..." said Tân before trailing off and began tapping the fourth tile thirty-one more times, until it read **'32'**.

Tân stepped back as the wall rumbled loudly for a couple of seconds, but soon settled down with no noticeable change. He waited for a doorway to appear that would allow him to continue on his mission, but it soon became clear no such opening was going to appear. Tân scowled beneath his mask as his mind tried to determine where he went wrong, maybe he had the order of numbers wrong?.

With that thought in mind Tân tapped the **'4'** tile until it read **'32'**, and proceeded to change the other tiles as well. Not long after he had changed the last tile Tân stepped back a couple of steps, observing the wall with curiosity.

Within moments the tiles glowed briefly and the wall rumbled loudly, and soon a portion of it began to sink into the ground. Once it had sunk fully into the ground there was a large enough opening for Tân to walk through, and so he did with a pleased smile at having overcoming the obstacle that had blocked his way.

**A/n: Well here's the latest chapter of the fourth child, and I'm deeply sorry for both the long wait and for publishing such a short chapter. I wanted to get to at least 1k words but I couldn't seem to manage it and for that I apologize.**

**Also here are the poll results for Pairings in the The Fourth Child.**

**Yes:4(one in a review)**

**No: 3(one in a review).**

**So there you have there will be pairings, I'll post another poll on the different pairings so look for that. **

**Once again I deeply apologize for the long wait and short chapter.**

**S.D.W.L**


	9. POLL IS CLOSED

The Poll is Closed!: Here's the Result

Freedom: 4 votes

The Fourth Child: 3 votes

So Freedom is the next of my stories that's gonna be updated, thxs to everyone who voted.


End file.
